


Apple Cider Booze

by Maksvell



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Other, booze, lots of fucking booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Eds cook up some homemade alcohol and things go straight to hell fast.<br/>Part of my Ed Edd n Eddy cool au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Cider Booze

“No.”, states Edd as he begins to walk away from his two friends

Eddy begins to run to catch up to him, “It’s a great business opportunity Double D and…”

Double D cuts him off with a firm, “No, I will not help you make booze to sell to those goth kids in the park!”

“Would you rather that Ed and Me try to make our own without knowing how to cook it up” Eddy retorts capturing his intelligent friend’s interest. “I mean we could burn ourselves, or blow my house up, or poison those guys in the park, or...”

Edd cuts him off again, “You have my assistance in a new interprises Eddy, just one condition if we get caught and I go to jail i will burn you.”

We now cut to the inside of Eddy’s basement where Edd is boiling a mixture of apple cider and yeast on a hotplate as He instructs his two friends on where to put all the equipment so as to not be found by Eddy’s parents. “Hey double D what are we gonna do with the shit whenever it ferments?” 

“we’ll store it in my shed, my parents never go in there so it will be safe enough to store it until it's finished fermenting.”

That night the trio sneak the hard cider into Edd’s yard without being caught. “Hey uhh, guys why are we doing this exactly because I think my mom will be angry with me if I’m not at home.” whispers Ed to his two goal centred friends.

Eddy responds, “Because Ed those guys who hang out in the park and complain about anime are going to pay us handsomely whenever we get this shit to them.” Ed shoots him a skeptical look for a brief second. “Besides Ed you do want to buy that comic i saw you eyeing at the store.”

“I do want it Eddy.” 

“Good.”

“Glad that you find it to be so easy to corrupt you friends Eddy?”, whispers an annoyed Edd to his foreshortened friend.

The group continues to walk silently across the cul-de-sac with a wagon with two barrels of homemade booze. Upon reaching Edd’s back yard Eddy immediately begins shouting, “Where's the shed Double D?!”

The trio looks down at the charred remains of Double D’s shed and Eddy begins swearing profusely, “Goddamit, goddamit, GODDAMIT!”

“While I’m upset that the shed is burnt down I still find it quite humourous that a wrench has been thrown into situation by some malevolent writer of fate.”

Eddy turns his head towards his friend and with an angry look in his eyes begins to walk towards Double D, “You did this didn’t you!?”

Before anyone can respond the Imperial March begins to play loudly from an unknown source as the Eds begin to look around for the source. But suddenly a voice slightly louder than the music begins to speak, “No, it was not Double D!” and a figure leaps off of the roof of Double D’s house. They begin to step into the light of the Ed’s flashlights, It is revealed that it was Johnny who seems to have donned a white t-shirt adorned with a black star and army green jacket with a smiley face button on the left lapel over top off it. “Twas i that burned your shed down!”, says the somewhat stoned teen. 

Edd begins to notice that Johnny’s eye’s were of a reddish hue and began to question his actions, “Why did you burn down my shed Johnny?”

“Well I was being groovy and I was kind of smoking a huge fucking Gandalf stick and I think that I may have dropped my match on the floor, and I just remember a fairy saying to me, ‘hey fucking listen you need to leave or you will die.’ so i freaked out and i bolted out of the the shed.”

“You were doing drugs in my shed!?”

“Oh and my cd player was in there with my White Album so I’m gonna need some money from you to buy a new one.”

“What?! No! NO!”

“Anarchy forever!” shouts an old man in a Ushanka as he sets the barrels of booze on fire as he rolls them down the street.

Eddy begins to shout at the man, “Goddammit Lloyd.”   
The man begins to run off as soon as he hears his name being shout.

The Eds and Johnny sit on the curb of the sidewalk watching one of the barrels burns as the sun begins to rise filling the sky with beautiful a beautiful apricot colour.   
As his two friend sit beside him disappointed with the night’s events Ed says to them, "At least it's just the first day of summer."


End file.
